Night Stalker
by theblackwriter
Summary: ORIGINAL STORY BY ME: Monty was always the disappointment to his wealthy and powerfull father, and expected nothing when his dad was murderd. But when a reporter digs into his father's work', she gets more than they both ask for.
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

Somewhere deep inside New York, New York, a car pulled up to a seemingly normal bakery. A rather large man got out and headed straight for the door with no hesitation and no looking back. He swung the door open and approached the old man behind the counter.

"I'm here to pick up five dozen strawberry cupcakes for my daughter Mary's birthday," he said. The old man looked up.

"Oh right this way sir," he said and led the man behind the double doors to his left. The mystery man then took the elevator, and as soon as the doors were closed he presses the red emergency button and the metal box moved downwards.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he announced as the doors opened, revealing four men and women sitting along a table, "Glad to see you all made it safely." They all nodded in respect as he sat down.

"But it seems that we are missing Santi," he said.

"That is why I called you to schedule this meeting Mr. Edwards," a man with shades and dark hair that was spiked up.

"Do tell James," said a curly blonde haired woman.

"Well it seems to me that dear Santi is retiring," James revealed.

"That's preposterous! I've known Santi for ten years he would never-" the same blonde woman was interrupted.

"Now Victoria," Edwards said, "let James finish." He nodded toward James who continued.

"His son told me himself," he said as he clicked a remote that played a video on the wall. It showed a pudgy man with gray hair talking to a younger man with reddish-brown hair. The pudgy one was saying how he was going to retire from his company and the order.

"I approached him myself and asked him if it was true," James continued after the video finished, "He confirmed that what I had heard was true."

"He knows too much," a foreign looking man said, "what if he spills his guts to the authorities." Victoria gasped.

"HE WOULD NEVER!" Victoria bellowed.

"Jon is right. James, Kathleen," he nodded towards the woman next to Jon, "I think it's time you pay a visit to dear Mr. Santi."

Katheen grinned as she got up and walked out with James to the elevator, pulling out a gun as the doors closed.

AUTHOR NOTE

Well so how do you like it?? Don't worry there's more to come this is just a preview to what's next.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was drizzling when the limo pulled up to the cemetery. The door opened and out stepped a young man, around the age of twenty five. It was obvious he came from a wealthy family just by the way he dressed. He turned and helped out an older woman, his mother. She had white roses in her hand and was dressed in black from head to toe, with a veil over her face. The small family made their way over to a freshly dug grave, with about twenty-five people following them. As soon as everyone was all settled in their chairs, the preacher began his speech.

"We are here today to say good-bye to our beloved friend, boss, father and husband, Mr. Alexander Santiago," the veiled woman started bawling, and her son tried to comfort her, "Mr. Santiago was a successful business man, and owner of the famous company, Santi Corporation. His inventions and ideas help save lives and has helped households all over America and other countries…" the preacher trailed on, talking about the dead man's life.

After the speech was over, the woman who started bawling stood and laid the roses on the coffin. Manny followed her example, and soon the coffin was lowered into the ground. Not being able to see her husband buried into the ground, she made her way to a bench away from the crowd and sat down. The tears came down her face like a waterfall, yet she didn't make a sound.

"Here Mom," a voice from behind her said, and a handkerchief was held in front of her face. The woman turned to find another young man almost identical to the one before, except he had darker hair and green eyes.

"Thank you Monty," the woman said, "I'm surprised I didn't think you'd come."

"I got your message," Monty said, "I knew Mylo would be too busy showing off to everyone, so I came for you." Silence followed his statement.

"Don't be so hard on your twin brother," she said, "He's done the best he can."

"Yeah the best he could to please father. To follow blindly into his footsteps." More silence followed, and the woman didn't protest his statement, for she knew it to be true.

"We're reading his will later tonight," she said softly, looking into his sons eyes. He looked away, and stared off into the field of unopened catacombs.

"You know he didn't leave anything to me," he replied, then looked at her, "He left it all to you and Mylo."

"Know I don't know that," she said. When he didn't say anything in return she added, "Please Monty, for me?" He was silent for the longest time; she thought he wasn't going to reply.

"Okay mom," he said, with a hint of a grin, "But only because you guilt tripped me." They both watched the crowd of people. They watched as Milo looked for his mother and made eye contact with his brother.

"That's my cue to leave," Monty said and kissed his mother on the forehead, "See you around Mom." And with that he left towards the parking lot.

"What was he doing here?" asked Milo, when he reached his mother, clearly upset.

"Just paying his respects," his mother replied, "He was his father too." And with that they left back to the gathering.

Monty had reached the parking lot and made a beeline toward his bike when a voiced stopped him.

"Excuse me Mr. Monty Santiago, but could I have a moment of your time?" the voice was definitely female. He turned around to find a woman with blonde hair in a messy bun and green eyes framed with black glasses. "I'm writing the obituary for you father, and I wanted to get your statement about your feelings on his murder or just about him in general."

"Sorry," Monty said, "Don't have anything to say." Then proceeded to put on his helmet.

"Well of course you do, he was your father." This stopped him; after a few moments he turned around and faced the reporter.

"He was always good at telling the truth," he said, then softly added, "No matter how hard it was." He then quickly put on his helmet and zoomed away, leaving the reporter in the dust.

She wrote : _No matter how hard it was, Mr. Alexander Santiago always told his children the truth._

She knew full well what Monty meant, but her boss had told her to write a decent column this time and not to slander the departed.


End file.
